Bearings are commonly used to reduce friction vis-à-vis a rotating surface. In ultra-high pressure and velocity (PV) environments (i.e., in environments or under conditions in which the product of the pressure and the velocity equals or exceeds about 1,100,000 psi-fpm (23540 kg/cm2×m/min), such as in various modern automotive transmissions and drivetrain systems), bearing components are conventionally made of metal to withstand the loads and speeds that are common in such environments while having suitable wear performance. Exemplary types of bearings used in such ultra-high PV applications include steel needle bearings and ball bearings.